Si la invitara esta noche
by kikitapatia
Summary: Kuon tiene un secreto que le impide acercarse a cierta señorita a pesar de que casi se la come con los ojos cada vez que la ve. Pero para eso están los mejores amigos, para darle un empujoncito... Aunque esta vez la situación sea un poquito fuera de lo ordinario.
1. SILIEN 1

**_Mutemuia_** ¡muchas felicidades!, un año más, espero que te la pases increíble. Un abrazo grande, grande. Espero que te guste esta locura mía y no te saque muchas canas verdes XDXDXDXD.

**Oxybry:** muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda.

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: _**ni _Skip Beat!,_ ni _A Good day to be a dog _me pertenecen, estas pertenecen a sus autoras, pero esta historia a continuación, loca y con errores es por completo mía. A.U.

.

* * *

.

—¿Eres gay?

La pregunta indiscreta y un tanto irrespetuosa, o ¿sería irrespetuosa y un tanto indiscreta?, como sea que fuera, además de la entrada repentina, aunque sin azotar la puerta, de su amigo y compañero de trabajo, lo impactó tanto que el delicioso café veracruzano, traído especialmente para él, fue a parar desde sus labios a su prístina camisa blanca.

—¿Te ruego me disculpes?

—Disculpado estás, pero contéstame.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Como bien escuchaste, ¿eres gay? Porque de otra forma no entiendo para nada tu comportamiento. Porque casado no eres. Eres un joven multimillonario, atractivo, de buenos modales, que hasta donde yo sé nunca has salido con una mujer —mientras Yashiro seguía enumerando sus "encantos", él se levantó y fue hasta un closet que se perdía en la pared y se cambió la camisa, si lo iban a someter a un tercer grado por lo menos iba a estar limpio—. Cuando te conocí creí que tu decisión de que todos tus asistentes fueran hombres era para evitar que alguna secretaria se enamorara de ti o viceversa, provocando con esto un conflicto de intereses. Pero ahora, te lo juro que no sé qué pensar. Me has estado arrastrando todas las noches estas dos últimas semanas al bar, incluso se me pasó por la cabeza por una milésima de segundo la descabellada y horrífica idea de que querías seducirme, no es que no me sintiera halagado, al mismo tiempo estaba horrorizado y halagado aunque no en partes iguales, como sea —movió una mano en el aire como espantando el pensamiento al ver la cara de consternación de Kuon ante su confesión, Yashiro suspiró y continuó con su monólogo—. Pero solo te sientas, ahí en la barra, inclusive sin dirigirme la palabra, durante horas viéndola, por no decir casi acosándola, porque eso ha sido, no me mientas y mucho menos lo hagas a ti mismo —al ver que su amigo no solo elevaba los ojos al cielo, sino que además volteaba a ver la pared como si le pudiera encontrar algo distinto en los cinco segundos que habían pasado desde que la vio por última vez, sintió la frustración crecer en su pecho—. No te hagas el que no sabe de lo que estoy hablando, Kuon, como si yo no hubiera notado que casi la desvestiste desde que la miraste por primera vez para que al último minuto ni siquiera te le acercaras, ya ni qué decir de pedirle su teléfono eso si es que sabes su nombre. Y luego, para colmo, retirarte derrotado, ¿ante qué?, no sé, a tu casa otra vez… solo.

—…

—Si no te atreves a hablarle pronto la perderás, porque si no te has fijado, que eso sería muy difícil aun estando ciego, ella también se interesa en ti. Por todos los santos, Kuon, ante ella no existe nadie más que tú en ese bar, pero no creo que te pueda o quiera esperar toda la vida.

Un largo suspiro cortó el silencio, pero fue lo único que se escuchó en esa oficina.

—¿Y bien?

—No puedo.

Yashiro parpadeó sorprendido, de todas las posibles respuestas ésa era la que menos se esperaba. Estaba empezando a impacientarse, siempre había creído a su amigo una persona intachable, de altos valores morales, sí, le asombraba que a pesar de la cantidad de mujeres que se le acercaban y lo rodeaban a donde fuera que fuese nunca salía con nadie. Muy secretamente creía que solo estaba ocultando el hecho de que bateaba para el otro equipo, pero durante la semana anterior le dejó muy en claro que no lo hacía, porque de que estaba embelesado con Mogami Kyoko-san (por supuesto que se había encargado de averiguar el nombre y muchas otras cositas más), lo estaba. Ahora quería saber por qué diantres no la abordaba.

—¿Qué no puedes? —sus ojos se iban a quedar perpetuamente abiertos si los seguía abriendo tanto—. ¿No puedes qué? ¿Decirme a mí?, o ¿atreverte?

—No puedo… ninguna de las dos.

—Entonces no eres gay… que lástima…

—¿Lástima? ¿Porque no sea gay? —Kuon no podía entender la lógica ante aquella afirmación.

—Sí, porque es la única respuesta que existe para que nunca, durante el tiempo que te conozco, hayas tenido una pareja, vaya si quieres entrar en detalles no te he conocido ni siquiera una mujer de una noche. Es que solo había dos opciones: la primera que fueras gay...

Tragando grueso y no sabiendo si realmente quería conocer la otra opción preguntó:

—¿Y la segunda?

—Que seas un completo imbécil.

—Ojalá y fuera tan sencillo —la mirada atónita y algo suspicaz de Yashiro le hizo recordar lo difícil de su situación, un secreto que ha guardado toda su vida, algo que no podría más que llamarse una maldición había atormentado a su familia por generaciones.

—Kuon, ¿qué secreto me estás ocultando? Digo, porque si para ti lo más fácil, es que a pesar de que se te ve muy interesado en ella prefieras parecer gay, porque imbécil no creo que lo seas, es que algo muy profundo está sucediendo. Te conozco desde hace, ¿qué?, ¿diez años? Quizá más.

—Yukihito, por favor, no es algo que te pueda confesar, y no es porque no te tenga confianza, es simplemente que jamás me creerías —la tristeza que embargaba la cara de Kuon preocupó profundamente a Yashiro, ¿acaso su amigo sufría de una enfermedad grave y él no estaba enterado? No, eso no podía ser, porque de ser así, ¿por qué habría dicho eso de que no le creería? ¿Acaso pensaba que si tuviera una enfermedad grave él cambiaría su amistad?

Kuon se paró de la silla donde hacía rato se había sentado y se fue a mirar hacia fuera por el enorme ventanal de su oficina, viendo hacia el vacío más que las vistas. Yukihito mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio pensando qué podría ocurrirle a su amigo que fuera tan grave como para no poder confiar en él.

Un par de suspiros al unísono se escucharon, de repente un murmullo casi inaudible salió de los labios de Kuon.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste algo? No te escuché —Yashiro alargó la oreja cual dibujo de manga para poder escuchar la quedísima voz de su amigo.

—Soy un perro.

—…

—Bien, ya lo dije, ¿no vas a responder nada?

—Es que no sé qué quieres que te diga, en las negociaciones eres despiadado y no perdonas a los que comenten actos viles contra tu empresa, pero si eso te convierte en un perro, yo no soy muy diferente a ti.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir todo lo que quería, Kuon desapareció ante sus ojos, ohh sí, su ropa ahí estaba, toda completita, y no es que hubiera querido saber la marca de su ropa interior, pero es que al ir a buscarlo y tentar que ahí no había ningún humano, bueno… Era comprensible, ¿no? Su mente no reaccionó ante lo que sus ojos miraban. Sí, ahí no había ningún humano, pero ahí, enfrentito de él había un hermoso cachorro de husky. Del susto y la impresión cayó sentado dolorosamente y su mente y boca solo fueron capaz de emitir una sola palabra:

—¿Kuon?

—¿Woof?


	2. SILIEN 2

Mutemuia: **¡MIL FELICIDADES!** Y con las letras bien grandes, alguien me dijo una vez que aunque este año no es igual y la pase uno encerrado no tiene porqué pasar desapercibido tu cumpleaños, tu celébratelo en grande, celébrate como se te de la gana, los pasteles los llevan a domicilio, pero pásatela muy bien. Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia. Un gusto conocerte un año más.

.

\- 2 -

.

—¡Un Husky! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Es que acaso no podías convertirte en un diminuto Chihuahua? ¡Tenías que escoger un Husky! —refunfuñaba el hombre mientras miraba al cachorro que a su vez lo veía inclinando la cabeza como dándole a entender que no sabía cuál era su problema.

Mientras Yashiro recogía las prendas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, seguía refunfuñando acerca del problema que era tener un perro. ¿Cómo lo sacaría de la empresa sin que nadie lo viera? Y lo más importante aún, ¿dónde diablos lo tendría mientras volvía a la normalidad? En eso se quedó congelado, antes de que se convirtiera en perro Kuon no le había dicho nada más, volteó a ver al susodicho con cara de espanto.

—¿Cuánto vas a tardar en volver a ser humano? ¿Porque volverás a la normalidad? ¿Verdad? —Por toda respuesta solo oyó un quejido—. ¿Por lo menos me entiendes o solo estoy hablándole aquí a un perro como un total idiota? —Por algún motivo el cachorro no contestó.

Mientras paseaba de un lado a otro pensando en todo lo que tendría que arreglar, citas por cancelar, y peripecias que pasar… Escuchó unos gruñidos, cuando giró la cabeza vio que el pequeño bandido tenía cierta prenda en su hocico. Yashiro no sabía si reírse o enojarse debido a que el pequeño travieso había desarreglado la ropa que él había dejado sobre el sillón. Bueno a él no podían echarle la culpa, no estaba acostumbrado a tener mascotas y no tenía idea de que una de las reglas principales es no dejar nada de importancia al alcance de un cachorro. Pero tampoco es que pudiera permitirle al sinvergüenza seguir destrozando la prenda, y no es que no se viera de caricatura un perro con la ropa interior en el hocico, pero, ¿qué le iba a decir? A fin de cuentas era suya, tenía todo el derecho, pero no podía permitir que nadie lo viera. ¿Qué tal que entraba el guardia de seguridad y lo veía a él con un perro con unos boxers en el hocico? Así que hizo lo que creyó que era lo más fácil. Intentó capturarlo. Siendo "intentar" el verbo clave de la situación, porque lo único que logró fue que el ladronzuelo se echara a correr alrededor y debajo de la mesa que tenía Kuon en su oficina, bastante grande a decir verdad, creyendo que era un juego. Haciendo que Yashiro se pegara en el dedo del pie con la pata de la silla y terminara jadeando como si hubiera corrido el maratón de diez kilómetros.

Por fin Kuon perro se apiadó del pobre hombre y se detuvo con la prenda hecha pedazos. Yashiro no tuvo más remedio que tirarla al bote de la basura y con una mirada maligna se dirigió al cachorro.

—A ver cómo le explicas al personal de limpieza que apareciera tu ropa interior destrozada en tu bote de basura —ahora el perro sí que aulló—. ¡Basta! ¡Silencio! Te escucharán y ahora sí que estaremos metidos en grandes líos. Por muy mano derecha, yo, —se señaló a sí mismo—, sea del dueño que eres tú —señalándolo a él—, no se permiten animales en la empresa, Kuon. Ni siquiera a mí. Y pensándolo bien, no puedo decirte Kuon, ¿cómo podría explicarle a alguien si me encontrara llamando a un perro con el nombre del director de la empresa? No, no, no. Tendré que buscarte un nuevo nombre y tú, —se volvió a verlo fijamente y esta vez el susodicho agachó las orejas y la cola ante su tono y mirada— me obedecerás o te dejaré encerrado aquí y me llevaré tu ropa y la llave de tu armario.

Mientras iba en el elevador cargando una caja de cartón, Yashiro agradecía, por el momento, a todos los dioses en el cielo que Kuon se hubiera convertido en un cachorro, porque aunque había sido toda una proeza lograr que se quedara quieto y callado dentro de la caja, por lo menos así lo podía pasar desapercibido ante las cámaras de seguridad.

Al llegar a su carro, Yashiro puso la caja en el piso del asiento trasero, rogando a todo aquel que lo escuchara que el cachorro se quedara quieto. No sabría decir qué fue lo que durmió al travieso sinvergüenza, tal vez sería el movimiento del carro pero bien pudieron haber sido los calcetines y zapatos de Kuon que traía también dentro de la caja. Como fuera, ahora tenía la urgencia de llegar a casa. Por algún motivo sentía que debía regresar, como si algo importante se le hubiera olvidado. Pero por más memoria que hacía nada se le venía a la mente. Vivía bastante retirado de la empresa, su camino diario era más de cuarenta y cinco minutos a una hora si había mucho tránsito.

Unos gruñidos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, el pequeño demonio ya se había despertado y todavía faltaba para llegar a su destino. Se volteó a verlo en cuanto percibió que había sacado la cabeza de la caja.

—¡Vaya, bienvenido al mundo de los vivos! —por toda respuesta recibió un ladrido. Pero como estaba manejando volvió la vista al frente. Pero se iba poniendo más y más nervioso mientras escuchaba ruidos no muy tranquilizadores provenientes de la caja—. Ni se te ocurra comerte los zapatos, sé que te los pones porque yo te los regalé para tu cumpleaños, pero eso te pasa por no decirme qué querías, así que si no te gustan simplemente no te los pongas, pero ni se te ocurra mordisquearlos, ¿me escuchaste?

Un gruñido más fuerte fue su única respuesta. Llevaba más de media hora de camino, y dos horas desde que Kuon se había convertido en perro, pero para entonces se le habían hecho como si fueran tres días. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer él con un perro? Nunca había tenido mascota, al principio porque en el edifico de departamentos donde vivía no las aceptaban. Después al conocer a Kuon y entrar a trabajar con él, no tenía tiempo para atenderlo y dejar solo todo el día a un animalito se le hacía cruel, desalmado e irresponsable, para eso, prefería no tenerlo. Gracias a los dioses ahora vivía en una casa y no tendría problemas por tener a Kuon ahí y al día siguiente era sábado y podría trabajar desde casa. No tendría que ir a la oficina. Un día librado…

Por fin después de eternidades llegaron. Después de guardar el coche en el garaje, Yashiro metió la caja con todo su contenido y la bajó en el centro de la sala, donde se dispuso a sacar a su mareado acompañante, quien se dispuso a olfatear de buenas a primeras todo rincón posible. Yashiro espantado ante el significado de aquello cogió en volandas al cachorro y lo llevó al patio de atrás, señalándole el pasto con la clara orden que eso significaba.

—¿Sabes, Kuon? Sé que somos muy amigos, casi íntimos si podría decirse así, y no sé cuánto de esto recordarás cuando regreses a la normalidad, pero es en serio, no me agrada bañarme bajo vigilancia de nadie —casi gritó cuando por octava vez sacó al perro del baño. Después de otras tantas veces se rindió y permitió que el cachorro se quedara por lo menos en el dintel de la puerta.

Después de ponerse la pijama estaba tan cansado por los eventos del día, que ni siquiera quiso cenar, así que fue directo a la cama. Apagó las luces y se durmió. A mitad de la noche se despertó sobresaltado cuando un bulto le cayó encima del pecho. Por instinto llevó su mano a la lámpara de su buró y la encendió, al poder ver recapacitó en qué era el bulto, o mejor dicho, quién.

—Ah no, eso sí que no. Ya te he aguantado tus malos comportamientos, me dejaste perdido el carro después de vomitarte, me hiciste hoyos por todo el jardín, me dejaste empapado cuando tuve que bañarte porque no creo que el lodo y mis alfombras blancas sean muy compatibles y dudo mucho de que la mancha que dejaste en una de ellas se quite y prefiero no saber de qué es, después me espiaste durante todo mi baño y ¿ahora te subes a mi cama? Eso sí que no. Tú duermes abajo y yo arriba.

Mientras le decía la letanía volvía a bajar al perro de su cama, el cachorro estaba con la cabeza gacha de la letanía que le estaba dando, y también debido al tono enfadado con el que Yashiro se dirigía a él se quedó muy quietecito a su lado, como pidiéndole perdón. Solo levantaba los ojitos y si no fuera porque Yashiro conocía a Kuon demasiado bien, hubiera creído que sus ojos estaban acuosos.

Por fin el cachorro se acomodó en la mullida alfombra a un costado de la cama y Yashiro se volvió a meter en ella con la esperanza de poder dormirse sin sobresaltos esta vez. Pero los gemidos lastimeros del cachorro pudieron más que él. Así que suspirando se levantó derrotado y resignado. Alzó al cachorro y lo puso a su lado.

—Anda, vamos, solo por esta noche, pero nada de charcos misteriosos sobre mi cama —por toda respuesta recibió un lengüetazo—. Ah no, nada de lenguas, que si sabré yo dónde la has puesto.

Esta vez algo mucho más pesado cayó encima de él y lo dejó sin aliento, y antes de reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado gritó:

—Kuon, te dije que no te me subieras de nuevo al cuerpo.

Después del susto y el enojo, recapacitó que el peso que tenía sobre él era mucho muy diferente al del cachorro, así que abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse otro par muy parecidos a los suyos. Y entonces sí que terminó de despertarse.

—Hola, tio Yuki, buenos días. Mamá me pidió que te despertara. ¿Quién es Kuon? Y, ¿quién es ese que duerme en tu cama? Y ¿por qué está desnudo?


End file.
